Special Abilities
.]] smu.jpg|A Dart Monkey with the Triple Darts upgrade that turned into a Super Monkey bladem.jpg|Blade Maelstrom turbocharge.jpg|A Boomerang Thrower popping bloons with the Turbo Charge ability sabotage.jpg|A Ninja Monkey with the Sabotage Supply Lines upgrade maa.jpg|The MOAB Assassin missile sd.jpg|Supply Drop Ability artillery.jpg|Pop and Awe cta.jpg|M.I.B Call to Arms techterror.jpg|Bloon Annihilation Ablility summonphoenix.jpg|Summon Phoenix dartlin.jpg|Dartling Gun With Rocket Storm Abitlity gluestrike.jpg|Glue Striker freeze.jpg|Absolute Zero moabtakedown.jpg|MOAB Takedown Ability nuke.jpg|The Ground Zero Nuclear Explosion Orbital Strike.png|Orbital Strike in use 2pqjlmd.png|Beekeeper swarm ability in action. Spike storm.png|Spike Storm in action! MIBCallToArms.png|Sun God with MIB Call to Arms made their debut in Bloons Tower Defense 5. They allow towers to preform powerful skills to stop bloons. These typically last 5-10 seconds. __TOC__ Abilities 'Super Monkey Fan Club (speed)' This is the special ability for the Dart Monkey . It changes up to 10 dart monkeys into super monkeys for 15 seconds. (3rd in the picture) It takes 80 seconds to recharge on normal speed. It takes 64 seconds to recharge normally, using HEB. It takes 56 seconds to recharge with normal speed, using Hotter Cooldowns. It takes 40 seconds to recharge with both HEB and HC on normal speed. It takes 30 seconds to recharge on fast forward. It takes 24 seconds with HEB with faster speed. It takes 21 seconds with HC and faster speed. It takes 15 seconds with HC, HEB and fast forward. 'Blade Maelstrom (speed/ full screen)' This is the special ability for the Tack Shooter . It covers the entitre screen with blades spiralling. (10th in the picture) It takes 40 seconds to recharge on normal speed. With HEB: 32 seconds. WIth HC: 28 seconds With HEB and HC: 20 seconds It takes 12 seconds to recharge on fast forward, making it the fastest ability to recharge. With HEB: 10 seconds With HC: 8 seconds Both HC and HEB: 6 seconds 'Supply Drop (money)' This is the special ability for the Sniper Monkey . It drops a crate full of $500 - $1500 cash. (2nd in the picture) It takes 107 seconds to recharge on normal speed. With HEB: 86 seconds. With HC: 75 seconds. With HC and HEB: 54 seconds It takes 37 seconds to recharge on fast forward, making it the slowest ability to recharge. With HEB: 30 seconds. With HC: 25 seconds With HC and HEB: 19 seconds 'Turbo Charge (speed)' This allows the Boomerang Thrower that activated it to attack hypersonicly for 10 seconds. (1st in the picture) It takes 120 seconds to recharge on normal speed, HEB: 96 seconds HC: 84 seconds Both: 60 seconds It takes 25 seconds to recharge on fast forward. HEB: 20 seconds HC: 18 seconds Both: 13 seconds 'Sabotage Supply Lines (other)' This is the special ability for the Ninja Monkey . During the sabotage all newly spawned bloons will move at half the speed. It takes 105 seconds to recharge on normal speed. HEB: 84 sec HC: 74 sec It takes 35 seconds to recharge on fast forward. 'MOAB Assassin (MOAB)' This is the special ability for the Bomb Tower . It fires super deadly missle that targets any MOAB or BFB and takes it down instantly. This does 1000 damage to ZOMG bloons. (9th in the picture) It takes 55 seconds to recharge on normal speed. It takes 17 seconds to recharge on fast forward. 'Absolute Zero (whole screen)' This is the special ability for the Ice Tower . It freezes the entire sceen for 4 seconds, this does not affect MOAB class bloons. (11th in the picture) It takes 115 seconds to recharge on normal speed. It takes 30 seconds to recharge on fast forward. 'Glue Strike (whole screen)' This is the special ability for the Glue Gunner. It glues all the bloons on the screen, it does not affect MOAB class bloons. (6th in the picture) It takes 88 seconds to recharge on normal speed. It takes 27 seconds to recharge on fast forward. 'MOAB Takedown (MOAB)' This is the special ability for the Monkey Buccaneer . It grabs the nearest BFB or MOAB with a harpoon and brings it down instantly. This does not affect the ZOMG. (7th in the picture) It takes 90 seconds to recharge on normal speed. It takes 30 seconds to recharge on fast forward. 'Ground Zero (whole screen)' This is the special ability for the Monkey Ace . It drops a bloontonium bomb and pops all the bloons on the screen except for ZOMG. (4th in the picture) It takes 65 seconds to recharge on normal speed. It takes 22 seconds to recharge on fast forward. 'Bloon Annihilation (other)' This is the special ability for the Super Monkey . This destroys all the bloons within the radius of the tower. It does 1000 damage to ZOMG bloons. (5th in the picture) It takes 98 seconds to recharge on normal speed. It takes 31 seconds to recharge on fast forward. 'Summon Phoenix (other)' This is the special ability for the Monkey Apprentice . It summons a phoenix that spits fire at bloons for 20 seconds. (8th in the picture) 'M.I.B Call to Arms (speed)' This is the special ability for the Monkey Village . It doubles the attack speed of nearby towers for ten seconds. (12th in the picture) 'Pop and Awe (whole screen/MOAB)' This is the special ability for the Mortar Tower . It immobilizes the bloons and bombards the entire screen with mortar shells for five seconds. It does not affect MOAB class bloons however it will immobilize MOABs and BFBs. (2nd to last in the picture.) 'Rocket Storm (whole screen)' This is the special ability for the Dartling Gun . It shoots 5 volleys/pulses of missiles at 100 Bloons each (500 in total) or if there is less than 100 Bloons on the screen, it will shoot as many rockets as there are Bloons on screen NOTE: The missiles can miss their targets. (last in the picture) 'Orbital Strike (other)' This is the special ability for the special agent, Bloonsday Device . For a few seconds a controllable beam destroys bloons and does massive damage to MOAB class bloons. It takes 85 seconds to recharge on normal speed. It takes 35 seconds to recharge on fast forward. Spike Storm (whole screen) This is the special ability of the Spike Factory. When used, it covers the whole screen with short-lived spikes (just like in BTD4) Swarm! (speed) This is the special ability for the special agent Beekeeper Pro. It makes a swarm of 100 bees that pop bloons the way normal ones do, but disperse after an amount of time. 'Activate Sea Monster (other)' This is the special ability for the special agent Portable Lake Pro. It creates a tentacle that lashes nearby bloons for 5 seconds. Pops 5 layers off of bloons with unlimited popping power, can pop lead but can't see camo. Approximately 50 seconds recharge on normal speed. 'Shadow Double' This is the special ability for the Ninja Monkey. It creates a shadow copy of itself. This can be unlocked by the Ninja Academy Tier 3. Trivia *If there is no MOAB-Class Bloon on the screen, the MOAB Takedown Ability will still hook on the strongest bloon in the track. *Blade Maelstrom has the fastest recharge time and Supply Drop has the longest. *Oddly, Absolute Zero can freeze White Bloons and Zebra Bloons. **Perhaps it is so cold that not even they can withstand it's arctic temperature. * The Banana Farm is the only tower without an ability. *The Bloonsday Device, the Beekeeper (pro) and the Portable Lake (pro) are the only Special Agents that have an ability. *The Supply Drop Ability is the only ability that has to charge right away. *All abilities are the last upgrades for path 2 (with some exceptions). *On Mar 22, 2012, The Super Monkey Fan Club no longer fire triple darts during the ability. *Technological Terror only destroys things in Normal Super Monkey range for Bloon Annihilation Ability. *The Shadow Double Ability is the only ability that you get from a Specialty Building. Category:Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Special Abilities Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe